A day to die
by amydbz1
Summary: Well, it's not what you would expect. Takes place 17 years after OLS. A new evil shows it's face in the most unlikley places and within the most unlikley person...


AN: Yay! I finally came up with a idea for a OLS story!!!! I got this Idea from watching all of the unedited episodes of OLS ( for all of you dummies OLS= Outlaw Star) and from reading gaming magizines . Weird ,ne? 

Disclaimer: I don't own OLS so sue me. Or as Gene says " Bite me"( only in the unedited Japanese version)

*****************************************************************

Prologue: ( In announcer voice)This story takes place approximately 17 years after when we last left you off. Lets go and take a good look at Gene and Melfina( Melphina), shall we?

  
  


" Dinner is ready" Melphinia( Melfina) daintily yelled out.

" Coming!" Two voices yelled out.

One of them was from the window where Gene usually sat and the other came from where Jim used to sleep.

To red heads descended down the stairs.( YUp you guessed!) One of them looked to be about 19 and the other looked like a dad. 

" Mel, what's for dinner?" The older one asked.

" Mushrooms and pork." ( I was going to make the mushroom joke from the Cowboy Beebop episode " Mushroom Samba" but decided against it. You must see that episode. It is hilarious.)

" Ohhhh. Do we have dessert? The younger one asked.

" Now Gene,"The older guy started but was cut off by a steaming plate of food. ( It seemed to me that Gene is the kind of person who would name his child after him. He is sooo conceited but also soooo hot.)

After several minutes of silence the younger Gene spoke up. "Mom, dad I am going to go to my room now."

His parents knew that he was going out to something but made no move to stop him. They knew what independence meant when you were that young.

As soon as Gene was in his room he dashed out of the window and into the street. He slowly made his way to the biggest commercial concert hall there was on Sentinel III. 

The biggest stars were coming together to honor the best female singers of all time. Among those who were preforming was Amy Anderson. The biggest Music star of possibly all time . After about 10 minutes of running he got to the dome he showed the security guards his VIP pass. Though he could easily beat them in a fight. 

He as well as his father has a caster gun. After Gene finally " Made it big" by chasing down the most wanted man in the universe he repaid all of his debts and still had over half left. He started looking all over the universe for a caster gun similar to his own to give to his newly born son. At one of the corners of the universe he finally found one. The only difference was that this one was blue and had strange markings all over it. His son got training in what he called "self- defense" by the best in the universe. His dad.( The concitedness shines through)

After being directed, checked and re-checked , he was allowed into the dressing room. There was Amy Anderson sitting in her room, putting on makeup.

" Hi" Amy said.

" Uhhhhhhhh" ( Gene was drooling)

" I really hope this isn't too much to ask of you but, IfyouhaveashipcanyougetmeoutofthisplaceIwanttobefreeandtosoararoundseeingnewplacesandmanagingmyself."

" Uhhh sure. So you'll get changed and we'll go?"

"That sounds good."

" No prob"

" Thank you so much." She answered quietly. " Can you step outside while I change?"

" You sure you want me to?"

" GET OUT!"

The plan was that Gene would set off his caster and the security guards would come and Amy would escape while Gene escaped at the same time. They would run to the space port that held The OLS and would leave from there.

The plan worked perfectly and they ended up at the OLS. Gilliam wouldn't open the door for Amy.

" No, I'm sorry Gene , but I can't let anyone in who isn't registered and who isn't approved by your father."

" Oh come on, I'll give you a upgrade and I'll paint you."

" Hmmmmmm.... Well when you put it that way..."

The doors opened up.

" Fuck." Gene muttered.

" What is the problem?"Amy asked.

" The ship won't do much without my mom."

" What did she do?"

" All I know is that she got into that chamber and was connected to the computer."

" Thanks."

" Huh?"

  
  


*****************************************************************

AN: so how is it so far? 

I need your help. What should the names for the other main characters be?

2 Males

1 Female

Send your responses to :

amydbz1@aol.com or post them in a response.

Thanks and have A good day!

( If you don't send in responses I will have to chose and that would be scary)

And remember ,I'm not that predictable.


End file.
